The present invention relates to a hydraulic vehicle brake with a parking brake device, in particular for motor vehicles, including a brake housing in which a hydraulic service pressure chamber is delimited by a brake piston, wherein hydraulic pressure fluid can be applied to the hydraulic service pressure chamber for carrying out service brake operations so that the brake piston is actuatable along a longitudinal piston axis in order to achieve a braking effect, and wherein the parking brake device acts on the brake piston by means of an actuating device, which actuates the brake piston to perform parking brake operations by means of a rolling-element ramp-type gear that is driven by an electromechanical actuator, and holds it in the actuated position.
This kind of hydraulic vehicle brake is e.g. known from WO 2004/099645 A1. A swiveling lever is connected to a ramp arrangement in the prior art vehicle brake. The swiveling lever must be swiveled for actuation of the parking brake. For this purpose a first embodiment arranges for an eccentric device which is actuated by a motor drive, wherein the swiveling lever upon activation of the motor drive is sliding on the eccentric plate and swivels in doing so. According to a second embodiment, the lever is swiveled by a motive linear driver. The prior art vehicle brake requires for the actuation a comparatively great electric power consumption, however, which is considered as disadvantageous in a motor vehicle with a limited electric capacity.
Furthermore, EP 1 584 835 A1 discloses a disc brake with a parking brake mechanism, which includes a rolling-element ramp-type gear. This rolling-element ramp-type gear can be operated by way of a lever and a bevel gear drive, wherein the first bevel wheel is connected to the lever and the second bevel wheel is connected to the driving ramp. However, an electromechanical actuation of the rolling-element ramp-type gear is not intended.
In view of the above, the object of the invention is to improve a hydraulic vehicle brake of the type referred to hereinabove to such effect the electric power consumption for performing parking brake operations is reduced.